


Such a Pain

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anti-shippers don't interact, Coffee, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Angie deals with her lazy girlfriend one morning.[Prompt 16: Lazily]





	Such a Pain

Everything is effort to Himiko, it seems. Never a day goes by without Himiko moaning about doing things, complaining that doing basically anything other than sleeping or practising her magic is ‘a pain’. Some people would find this very annoying, but Angie… she finds it adorable.

Angie always rises early, wanting to get in some prayers to Auta to give a good start to her day. When she has finished her prayers, she gets back into bed and listens to Himiko’s breathing as she sleeps.

Once the alarm has gone off and Angie has coaxed Himiko out of bed, she leads her girlfriend into the kitchen and pours her a large cup of coffee. Himiko slumps in her seat, half asleep.

“Nyeh, I don’t wanna go to work today,” Himiko moans, sipping her bitter coffee. “It’s such a pain. Why can’t I just practise my magic all day?”

“Because until you get a job performing your magic, you need to work to help pay the bills,” Angie says. “Although I agree, going to work is a pain.”

Himiko smirks. “Hey, that’s my line.”

Angie smiles, blinking in surprise when Himiko leans forwards and gives her a lazy kiss.

Himiko may find a lot of things to be a pain, but she never gets tired of kissing Angie. And for that, Angie is extremely grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
